The Island of Dr Morrow
by Hesychia
Summary: Dick Grayson is shipwrecked on an island, where the mysterious Dr. Morrow and his gorilla servant Mallah have created nightmarish experiments. However, as the boy spends time with these creations, he realizes who the real monster is, and more importantly, that he needs to destroy him.
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**This is an AU based on the novel The Island of Dr. Moreau by H.G. Wells. The first part matches up relatively well with the book but will stray in content after a few chapters. This story is set in modern times and no one has super powers... yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Note: The Morrow in this story is not T.O. Morrow; he is actually the Brain before he became... the Brain. The Brain has no canon alternate identity, so I made him the son of T.O. Morrow, who is in a coma during the time this takes place. **

Dick Grayson opened his eyes, gasping as he sat up. He was sitting in a small room; the earth was moving slowly beneath him. _No, I'm in a boat._ Dick stood and turned to the door, wincing at his aching head. He reached out and grabbed the handle, twisting the cold metal.

As Dick climbed to the deck, a blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, he was alarmed to see a large gorilla. He cried out and backed away, panicking as he tripped down the stairs to below deck. The gorilla reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to a standing position. "Monsieur, please stay calm." Dick turned and realized the gorilla itself was speaking; his voice was deep with a french accent.

"Who… what..?" His words trailed off as he got his bearings; a sunset, blue water that carried the cold vessel. It was a small cargo ship.

"How much do you remember?" The gorilla leaned in, examining him. Dick glanced down at the hulking, furry form that spoke with such clarity, such diction that he wondered if the creature was really an ape at all.

"I'm… cold and wet… I was in the sea, wasn't I?" Little by little memories trickled back. "The sailors, they tried to… But they didn't… Oh, my head." The gorilla pressed a cool, damp cloth to his forehead. "And you're a gorilla," Dick mentioned exhaustedly.

"Oui; we found you in a dinghy. We saw no others."

Dick stood on his own and made his way to the railing. "Where are we?"

"Two hundred miles from Hawaii; we are approaching Morrow's Island. Once we come ashore, we will make preparations to send you home."

"Thank you," Dick murmured absentmindedly. He was staring at the island before them. It was not immense in size, nor was it more jagged than any other. He couldn't place the feeling, but the island felt… wild.

"Mallah!" Gorilla and boy both turned to see a man walking towards them. "May I speak with you?"

The gorilla looked peeved. "It is Monsieur Mallah to you, Capitan."

The captain still looked angry, but seemed to know better than to pick his battles with someone twice his size. "Monsieur Mallah, a word."

Dick turned back to the sea as they went to speak. His eyes never left the island.

**BREAK**

Dick wrapped the blanket tighter around him. The need to use it as a shock blanket was long over, but he still felt comfortable with it near. Mallah was helping the men unload crates of rabbits. There was something he liked about the gorilla; his conversation with the captain had revealed a bit about his true nature, which was definitely more brutish. However, the ape seemed much more eager to play the part of a noble, and the men around him certainly respected him for it.

"Hurry up, boys, we're leaving as soon as we can!"

Dick decided to climb back aboard, since the ride home would still be a few hours. He was out of the gorilla's line of sight when the captain grabbed the front of his shirt. "Look here," he growled. "I don't have time to worry about a little urchin like you. When we get back to Hawaii, you're on your own, got it? You're-" The captain stopped suddenly, frowning down at the boy's hand. "What do we have here?" He snatched his fingers, rubbing the small gold band on them. Slipping it off, he read, "Wayne." The captain's eyes widened, and he looked down at the boy. "Bruce Wayne?"

Dick tried to back away but the captain yanked on his arm. "Oh no you don't; tell me, Mr. Wayne, how much would your… dad? What do you think the reward for finding his brat would be?"

Dick struggled but the captain covered his mouth. "Probably a lot less than what he's willing to pay for a ransom, eh?"

"Capitan." Dick stumbled backwards as the captain stood straight up to attention.

"Mal- Monsieur Mallah, I was just telling the boy here about the rules on my ship."

"What rules?" Mallah glanced down at Dick. "You know, I think ze boy should stay here, just for ze night."

"Oh well, if you insist, but there won't be another boat for weeks."

Mallah ignored him, speaking to Dick, "Of course, ze doctor will not be pleased."

The captain pressed. "We can still take him tonight."

Still Mallah refused to look at him. "What would you prefer, young man?"

The captain stepped forward. "We can take-"

Mallah's hand snatched his throat, lifting him into the air. Dick held back a gasp, only staring up in alarm as Mallah faced the captain. Calmly, he murmured, "I was not speaking to you."

Dick spoke up, his voice surprisingly calm. "I'll stay here."

Mallah glanced at him, dropping the captain. "Excellent. I will radio ze doctor to tell him ze good news." Without looking at the captain, Mallah straightened his beret and walked off the vessel. Dick looked at the captain, who was coughing still.

As Dick followed the gorilla, he wondered if he'd made the right choice.

**BREAK**

As the door to the large, actually quite lovely house, opened, Dick leaned in to see the face of his host. The man was shorter than he expected, but still taller than the boy. Dr. Morrow's form was wiry and thin black hair was neatly in place, framing an elegant face with a moustache.

Morrow seemed less than thrilled to see Dick, but he was still accommodating. Mallah led the boy to a room that had probably never hosted a human being. He was given a set of clothes that was too big while his current clothing was taken to be washed. Dick was invited to dinner; they were serving rabbit stew.

From what Dick could tell, Mallah did most of the chores, but it was Morrow who looked exhausted. Mallah doted on the man in a way that made Dick feel almost uncomfortable, but the awkwardness of the situation was shoved aside the second food fell in front of him.

Dick tried not to scarf down the meal but couldn't help himself. He was aware of Morrow mentioning something about not wandering around the house and not entering certain doors. Dick only agreed to the doctor's terms, his primary focus on food.

When Dick came up for air, Morrow asked him in a coppery voice, "So Dick… May I call you zat?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dick Grayson… Mallah tells me you are ze ward of the famous Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting… Tell me, is Monsieur Wayne ze type of man to send… search parties?"

Dick paused. The words felt like a threat. "I'm lost at sea, sir, how could anyone possibly find me?"

Morrow raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You are a clever boy, non? However, I am certain your father is missing you… I can pull some strings, if you wish, and call for a boat in the next few days? At the latest, you will be back in Hawaii at ze end of ze week."

Dick nodded his head. "Thank you." As an afterthought he added, "And I won't tell anyone about your island."

"I appreciate zat, Monsieur. I have grown to… relish my isolation."

Dick excused himself from the table. As he walked back to his room, something howled outside. He climbed in to bed, wondering what kind of creatures lived on these islands.

**Boring, right? Just wait until chapter 2. **


	2. It Gets Worse Here Everyday

**This is where it gets interesting, folks. I realize now how completely twisted this story is going to be, but I'm sure that's not going to scare away any of you. **

**I do not own Young Justice**

Dick awoke to the sound of screaming.

He sat straight up, confused as he looked wildly around. Once he recalled his surroundings, he grabbed a light shirt and a pair of shorts that was far too large. Cinching the waist, he crept out of his room. He was used to sneaking around Wayne Manor, having learned stealth from his guardian.

He tread quietly through the house, following the noise. As he got closer, he became aware that the screaming sounded less… human than he originally thought. Dick walked outside, following the sound to the back of the house, to a shed. He pressed against the door gently, finding it was unlocked. He peered inside.

Dick mostly saw the backs of Mallah and Morrow, who were in complete laboratory garb. The room was mostly dark except for windows covered in fabric, and of course the door. Luckily they seemed too enthralled in their work to notice his presence.

The screaming came from the table they worked at. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Dick noticed stains on the wall. His heart pounded so loud he could have sworn that it was louder than the buzz saw. Something twitched on the table. He felt sick to his stomach, but he had to know. He leaned forward, his eyes seeking out the shape and recognizing it.

The creature was female; he could tell from the screams. She lay sprawled on the table, her face nearly covered by bloody bandages. Her body was splattered in blood with stripes covering her skin.

Mallah turned, followed by Morrow. Dick backed away, struggling to hold down a scream. Their lab coats were covered in blood as well.

The next thing he knew he was bolting through the jungle. Mallah and Morrow called after him, but all he heard was the screaming. He didn't look back, not at the hulking shadow of the house. At the moment, he was considering hiding, maybe living out in the jungle and outsmarting them, or at least waiting for the boat.

He tripped over a root, wincing as he scraped his knee. Dick didn't care about the injury, though; he dragged his foot along the floor until he regained his balance. Before he knew it, he was running again.

_ How many have there been before? How many more will there be? What if I'm next? _He tripped again, and the tumultuousness was too much for his shaky stomach. Dick turned and vomited. He wasn't usually queasy, but the fact that this wasn't a movie, that this was _real_…

Dick stumbled to his feet too quickly and only made it a few steps farther before the dizziness struck. He leaned against a tree, looking up through the canopy. Staring at the way the morning light played on the leaves, he considered that kidnapping didn't sound so bad in retrospective. He chuckled wryly to himself.

A twig snapped in the forest. Dick swiveled his head, eyes seeking the cause. He was still for a few moments, until he finally deduced that the sound meant nothing. Dick relaxed, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he leaned back against the tree. Mallah and Morrow were still far away, and he took a moment to calm himself, trying to strategize.

Something blocked the light from his face, and he opened his eyes.

A leopard-like creature perched in the tree branch across from him.

Dick held perfectly still, his eyes struggling to take in what he saw.

The creature was definitely leopard-like, but it was crouched over like a monkey. Its long tail twitched, attached to powerful looking thighs. It's paws looked more like feet and hands, and its face was too long and flat to be that of a cat. Red hair sprouted from the top of its head, framing a mostly hairless face with black markings on its skin. Narrow black pupils peered at him amidst green irises.

Dick tried not to move, but a loud noise made him flinch.

The leopard didn't look away; it snarled gently, but seemed more curious than hostile. Grabbing the tree branch with his hand, he lowered himself and approached Dick, somewhat hunched over. The boy dared not breathe as a single claw pressed against his cheek, running down and feeling the skin of his neck.

"Other?"

Dick looked quizzically at the leopard.

"Other?" it repeated, it's voice light and clearly male. To his surprise, it spoke clearly, like Mallah.

"M-maybe?," Dick stammered, trying to stay calm.

The leopard's green eyes widened, and he pulled back his lips to reveal fangs. Dick realized he was trying to smile. "You're new, aren't you?" The leopard reached down and wrapped his paws around Dick's fingers. "Come with me."

Before Dick could say no, he was being dragged through the underbrush. "Wait," he choked out as his leg got caught in a tree root. The leopard tugged impatiently, and Dick felt like his leg would rip off. "Wait!" He hissed in pain and the leopard let go.

The cat seemed nervous and kneeled by him. "Come with me."

Dick got to his feet. "Just go and I'll follow. I'm not as fast as you."

The leopard puffed his chest out. "No one is as fast as I am!" He cocked his head, examining the boy before him. "Not even a man."

The leopard started walking again, slower but still quick. Dick barely kept up, and when he fell behind the leopard stopped and waited.

"What are you?" asked Dick during a rest. "Human or… animal?"

"I don't really know." The leopard said it matter of factly, as if it didn't matter.

"Well do you remember anything? Anything before… this?"

The leopard shrugged. "Voices, darkness, smells, but nothing else."

Dick leaned against a large rock, sighing. "You weren't a human first, then." He paused. "Do you have a name?"

"What's a name?"

"Well, for example, my name's Dick. It's what people call me."

The leopard looked through the trees. Morrow's voice was distant but still audible. "The Brain is calling you, then?"

"Who?"

"The Brain; our father. He made us."

Dick frowned. "Us?"

The leopard grinned. "Come on," he said, indicating for Dick to follow.

They stumbled through the thick undergrowth until finally, they stepped out into a field shadowed by a small mountain. The leopard pointed to a crevice near the base of the mountain; he slipped through like a shadow. Dick hesitated, and then followed, sliding through on his stomach.

The crevice opened into a cave; hallways led down to rooms and a few more creatures perched on ledges or other places. There was a large freshwater lake in the middle, where something was twisting in the water. The figure rose, and Dick made out the form of a man. He had dark slimy skin, like a seal perhaps, or a fish. His hands and feet were webbed, like a duck. He cocked his head as the leopard approached him.

"Look, a man; a real man!" The aquatic one looked at the leopard nervously.

"He cannot be here." His voice was deep and smooth, like water over rocks.

From the upper ledges of the cave, something stuck it's head out and peered down at him. It was too dark to see the figure.

"No, he's real; I found him. He's just like us!"

Another voice came from the other side of the cave. This voice snarled, "He is not." The creature hobbled forward, long claws coming from white hands and a thin coat of white fur covering all but a face, the same as the leopard. Black hair barely covered his eyes; Dick recognized the creature as somewhat wolf-like. "He is not one of us; we must kill him."


	3. You Learn to Live Like an Animal

**A/N: I'm trying to make this lighthearted. There'll be a lot more action in the next chapter.**

Dick backed away as the wolf started moving towards him. The leopard stood between them though, snarling at the wolf. "You're a human being, just like him."

"Stand down," the aquatic one ordered. The wolf exchanged glances with both of them, before grunting and turning, sitting on the floor against the wall.

Dick looked up as another form came out of the darkness. This was a female; her skin was green like a frog's, but her form was reptilian.

The green one leaned forward, reaching out to touch Dick. Her eyes widened. "You're from the outside, aren't you? You're an other?" Her voice was gentler than he expected.

"Like I've been telling you!" the leopard insisted.

The aquatic one raised an eyebrow. "Does he know the Law?"

The leopard looked at Dick, who only shrugged helplessly. "We'll tell you," he assured him. "Repeat after us."

The aquatic one looked around the cave; a small child appeared, skin green like the female but resembling a monkey. The aquatic's deep voice rang out. "We are human."

They all repeated. "We are human." They all looked at Dick expectantly.

"We are human," he said clearly.

"We do not walk on all fours."

They repeated; Dick's voice joined them this time.

"We do not chase men; we do not eat flesh."

They repeated.

The aquatic one bowed his head. "The penalty for breaking the law is to return to the House of Pain. The Brain gives and he takes away. He is all knowing."

Dick moved his lips but no sound came out. He couldn't agree with this. There was a long moment of silence when a loud growl rumbled through the cave. The creatures looked wildly around until they realized it was Dick's stomach. He put a hand to his belly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I haven't-"

"There is no need to apologize," the aquatic one assured him. He looked around the cave. "Teach him where to eat food."

**BREAK**

The leopard swiped a hand at the monkey boy, who laughed and leaped out of the way. Dick watched from the ground, where the lizard girl was walking beside him. Her way of movement was awkward, as if she was trying too hard to be a mammal and not sway side to side.

"How long have you been here?"

The lizard shrugged. "A year or two?"

Dick frowned. "How many of you are there?"

"Just us five, so far. We've had a few more but they usually break the law."

Dick glanced back at the tree. "What do you call each other? What's your name?"

She smiled as the monkey tossed a stick at the leopard boy; he stumbled but caught his balance. "We have no names."

"Well I have to call you something."

The lizard raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "Well… what do you like? Flowers or..?"

She shook her head. "No, I want a normal name. A human name."

Dick frowned, thinking. "Well there's… Britney, Barbara, Katelynn, Megan-"

"That one."

"Megan?"

"Yes. Megan." They entered a small beach, where fruit trees were growing by a small freshwater lagoon. In a flash she had climbed a tree; her hands stuck to the bark as she peered down at the water and into her reflection. "Hello, Megan." She giggled.

The monkey boy sneaked up behind her on the branch, crawling forward on all fours. Suddenly, the leopard pounced on him, growling gently. "We do not walk on all fours." He then pushed the monkey into the water, laughing. Megan grabbed his paw-like hand, pulling him down. He instead grabbed on to her and both of them fell into the clear lagoon.

Dick watched from the shore, smiling. A shadow moved in the forest; the wolf boy. Dick decided against making eye contact as the creature stepped out, offering a banana. Dick glanced at it, frowning. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

The wolf shrugged, sitting beside him awkwardly, as if trying not to kneel. Dick finally accepted the banana. They watched as the others splashed in the shallows. "So," Dick finally said. "who is the oldest in your… uh, group?"

The wolf pointed to Megan. "She is, then the water one. Then the cat, leafy, and me."

"So you're brand new out of there?"

He paused. "Yes. I still suffer from… the Want."

"The Want?"

"You know; crawling on all fours, drinking from the streams, hunting."

Dick frowned. "But you're a wolf. It's in your nature, your instinct."

"The green… Megan… she helps me. She says the others… channeled it. The cat runs, the water one walks on land until he is almost dry. She says I should use my strength, but… I don't know how."

Dick glanced at him. "Well, I can help you. I mean, I'm human. I can teach you, if you need help."

The wolf hesitated, and then murmured gently, "What is it like? You're human, you don't have the Want. So… what is it like?"

Dick paused for a moment. "I don't think it's really… not there. I mean, I understand what you're talking about. I've felt it before… But I think the trick is to wear a kind of mask, you know?"

The wolf cocked his head. "What's a mask?"

"People wear it as a costume, to hide their face and pretend they're someone else."

"Why?"

Dick shrugged. "Because humans are strange. The point is that you have to pretend you don't feel the Want until it doesn't bother you anymore." He turned to face him. "I meant to ask; do you have a name?"

The wolf hesitated. "No."

"Would you like one?"

"Please."

Mallah watched the exchange from the trees, blending into the shadows. He narrowed his eyes, backing away.

**BREAK**

"He's with ze beasts?" Morrow straightened his bowtie. "Did zey attack 'im?"

"No, monsieur."

"Very well. Let 'im stay ze night with them; we will collect 'im in ze morning."

Mallah hesitated. "Is that wise, Monsieur?"

"Why not, Mallah? Zey will explain everything to him. He will realize zere is nothing to fear on this island." He reached down and poured himself a drink. "What news of ze boat?"

"They cannot send another one until next week."

"_Mince alors_… Why?"

Mallah's gaze hardened. "I would not allow 'im to travel with those… 'ooligans."

Morrow smirked as he sipped from the crystal glass. "Dear Mallah, such concern for this little urchin."

Mallah looked down at the carpet. "This little urchin has a very rich father."

Morrow chuckled. "I know what little regard you have for money, Mallah." He was suddenly serious. "You know that while he lives, he threatens our operation."

"He is only a boy, Monsieur. We can… tamper with 'im, make 'im forget."

"For your sake, I 'ope you are right." He paused. "This island is no place for children."

Mallah stiffened. "Why not? This island is comfortable, isolated; scientific wonders wander the jungles-"

Morrow's voice cut through clearly. "No, Mallah. Do you forget the screams? The long nights? I have dedicated my life to science, Mallah, and I have no time for-"

"Me?"

Morrow froze. He sighed heavily. "Forgive me, Mallah; you deserve a better life, being my greatest success." He sat in a chair as Mallah walked towards him.

"We will succeed here; none of the work you have done is in vain, and we will be pioneers in our field. We will change ze world, Monsieur." He knelt beside him.

Morrow smiled sadly, glancing out the window. "At what cost?"


	4. In the Jungle Where we Play

**A/N: So this chapter is pretty intense. I decided they should start acting like actual heroes now. Also, I'm not really sure if this AU includes the whole Batman thing. For now, I'll just be vague. ****  
><strong>

Dick watched the stars, sitting outside the cave. The beasts had tried to make him a nest, but the ground had still been too hard to be comfortable. It had been a crazy couple of days, and he was too excited by everything he'd seen.

Things had finally slowed down enough for him to think things through. He needed to see Mallah and Morrow again, to understand, to convince them that he wasn't a threat. He had already concocted a plan; a plan to feign amnesia the day before the boat came. Once he was home, Bruce would know what to do.

Bruce… What was his guardian doing right now? Searching for him? Maybe even leading the search party himself.

Dick closed his eyes. He wished he hadn't yelled at him. He'd been acting like such a brat; complaining about Hawaii, about how he wanted to go back to Gotham, about how boring life had been. Bruce had been so patient, deciding to send him on a brief excursion to a little volcanic island, letting him go alone with a well paid crew. Dick clenched his fist. He'd played cards with those men, and then they were gone. It was his fault.

The screaming woke him from his reverie. It was distant, back towards the house. He wondered what kind of animal was making the noise; the lab had been dark but he'd made out the stripes. A zebra maybe?

"Do you hear it, too?" Dick jolted as the leopard, Wally, slid up beside him. He sat crouched, his tail twitching. "It starts before dawn every morning… The Brain is creating someone."

Dick turned his gaze back to the jungle. "The House of Pain, you call it?"

"Yes. The Brain says that there can be no creation without suffering."

Dick hesitated, and then murmured, "I saw it… her. The new one. It has stripes, like a zebra or a tiger."

Wally's eyes widened. "A zebra… that's a horse? And a tiger…" He whipped his head around. "A cat, like me!"

There was suddenly a very loud scream, and then silence. Dick shuddered as Wally stood up. "No… No, a cat, like me… No…"

The scream resumed after a moment, softer now. Dick stood beside the leopard. "Enough of this."

Wally glanced sideways at him. "Dick?"

"We're going in there. We're getting her out."

Wally's eyes widened. "That's… that's against the law."

"I didn't hear Kaldur say that."

"It's the House of Pain, though, we… we can't."

Dick turned and glared into the leopard's green eyes. "What is the first thing you remember, Wally? Darkness? Screaming?"

Wally slowly looked down. "Pain."

"What do you want to do?"

"The Want is bad-"

"What do you want, Wally?"

He suddenly straightened up, making eye contact with Dick. "I want the pain to go away."

Dick nodded. "Come on; I have a plan."

**BREAK**

Morrow removed his goggles. "That's enough for today; the wounds will heal soon and we can put her with the others." He leaned down over the tigress, smiling to himself. "Is she not beautiful, Mallah? So nearly human… I always start with the face; it's more comforting."

Mallah nodded. "She is the most successful by far, Monsieur."

The tigress breathed heavily, a slight snarl underlying each exhale.

Morrow smirked as he hung up the lab coat. He glanced back, sensing that something was amiss.

Dick stood behind them, outside the shed. His blue eyes stared back at them and he looked frail. "Doctor… I saw your… creations." He bowed his head. "I understand now; they explained it to me. They took me into their cave and taught me the law…" He paused. "I was coming back and I saw… something. There was a rustling in the bushes and then… I found a rabbit. A dead rabbit…"

Morrow nodded compassionately. "They know the law. Come, Mallah, zere is justice to be served."

Mallah glanced behind as Dick led Morrow towards the forest. He sniffed, and then slowly followed.

Wally waited behind the shed until they had disappeared. He crept out, peeking inside the door.

The smell of blood assaulted his nose. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut, as bad memories flooded his mind. Wally shook his head, exhaling as he stepped inside. He ignored the stench as he approached the table and the creature laying there.

The female was definitely catlike; tiger stripes covered her lithe form, weakened by lack of food. There were no open wounds; everything had been sewn together. Her breathing was steady, and as he looked on her face, her eyes opened.

Wally froze, afraid. Her stormy grey eyes were almost human, and that terrified him. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a croak came out. He leaned down, murmuring, "Don't talk, don't…" He didn't know what to do. All he could think about was the stench of blood burning in his nostrils. Wally wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the table.

She hissed and snarled, weakly swiping her claws across his arms and shoulders. She left light scratches though, and he picked her up with ease.

She had long blonde hair, matching her thin fur. It was pulled back in a ponytail. Wally stared at it, incredulous. The rest of them had hair, of course, but none as long as this. Not even Megan…

She moaned softly; he muttered, "Shh… We're leaving." He stepped outside. taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She wheezed against him. Wally looked down at her, and then back up.

Mallah stood at the edge of the forest, leering. "Where do you think you are going, little cat?"

Wally panicked; he darted forward, charging Mallah. The ape spread his legs and braced himself, ready to grab the leopard. At the last second, Wally twisted to the side, skidding past Mallah. He set down the tigress, who growled in response as she landed in the brush. Wally turned as Mallah whipped around. The leopard darted out of the way as Mallah tried to grab him.

Mallah snarled and snatched the leopard's leg. Wally yelped as the ape held him upside down. "I could smell you from the trees; you know what the penalty is for breaking the law, little cat."

The tigress growled from the brush. Mallah glanced over long enough for Wally to swipe his claws across Mallah's face. They didn't pierce the skin too deep, but the gorilla was taken off guard. He dropped Wally, who landed on all fours and hissed, "My name is Wally." He darted to the brush, picking up the tigress and carrying her away into the forest.

Mallah roared, taking off after them. He tripped over roots; luxury had made him forget how to travel in the jungle. Wally dove into the crevice; he carried her to the back of the cave, past the other confused creatures.

He slowed as he approached the nest they had created for Dick. Gently, he laid down the tigress, who snarled softly. Megan crept forward, watching the scene. "Wally… What?"

The leopard turned to look at her. "She's new. She needs to heal. She's a cat, like me."

Megan knelt beside the tigress. "She needs water."

Wally darted away to get some from the pool; Gar, the monkey boy, followed Megan in. "She's our new sister?"

"Yes, Gar." Megan looked back at where Wally had been. "But something's wrong."

**BREAK**

Morrow whipped his head around. "Mallah?"

Dick watched as Morrow turned and started running. For someone who rarely left his lab, he was nimble and lithe as he moved through the forest. Dick followed warily, feigning concern.

Mallah continued to roar until they finally broke into the area around the crevice. Morrow ran up to him, yelling, "Mallah, stop this racket! What is going on?"

The gorilla whirled around, eyes wide and angry. Morrow backed away nervously, murmuring, "Mallah… you are better…"

The ape slowly came down, ceasing his roaring. He grunted, "The leopard took her; he came into the lab and stole her."

Morrow took a deep breath. "Eager, was he?." Morrow shook his head sadly. "Well, I suppose that the law is ze law. He must pay the price."

Dick felt goosebumps on his skin. "So you're going to experiment on him again?"

"I have a new cat; I have no use for ze old one. I must make an example of him."


	5. If You Got a Hunger For What You See

**A/N: Kinda short but to the point. **

Conner watched as Morrow stood on a ledge inside the cave. Everyone was silent, watching the Brain as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Where is ze cat?"

Silence. Conner glanced to the left; Megan's face was stoic.

"There is more than one way to break the law, children, now where is ze cat?"

"His name is Wally." They all turned, surprised, to look at Gar. The monkey stepped forward, eyes glaring.

The Brain suddenly laughed. "His name is not important. I know he is in ze cave, now turn him over."

Silence again. The Brain sneered. "Fine; we were going to do this in a civilized manner, but since you persist in your… ignorance, we are going to have a little… bonfire instead."

Dick's eyes widened. Megan looked away. Conner's face remained stoic.

Morrow fixed his gaze on Conner. "The cat has until dawn to appear. If he has not, one of you will take his place."

He waited for a moment. Finally, Kaldur bowed and murmured, "The Brain gives and he takes away. He is all knowing."

The others repeated the mantra, bowing. Dick watched, his jaw locked.

Morrow nodded, turning away. Mallah cleared his throat, making eye contact with the doctor. He sighed, turning. "Richard."

Dick hesitated; he felt their eyes on him. He closed his eyes and started walking towards Morrow, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "_Mon __garçon_, it has been a busy few days for you. Would you like a lunch, perhaps a tour of the laboratory?"

As they exited, Conner slunk off to a quiet corner. The beasts were quiet as they retreated to their own corners. Megan and Gar went to help with the tigress, and to tell Wally the details of his execution.

Kaldur slid up beside Conner, watching his face. "Are you alright, Conner?"

"I'm fine."

Kaldur paused, and then murmured gently, "We are all concerned for Wally."

Conner shook his head. "I'm not worried about Wally."

"Then what plagues you?"

Conner turned his head slightly, still refusing to meet Kaldur's eyes. "Kaldur… I need meat."

The aquatic was still, waiting for him to continue.

"Something's wrong with me; I can't survive on fruits and vegetables like the rest of you. I can feel myself getting weaker every day and I need… flesh. I know Wally does too; he just won't admit it. We're trying, Kaldur, we really are, but it's... "

"The Want." Kaldur leaned against the cave wall, taking a deep breath. "The Brain has forbidden it, Conner."

He clenched his fist. "So Wally and I are supposed to starve."

"The Brain is not all knowing."

Conner looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"If he was all knowing, none of us would have died. He is not our god, nor is he our father; he is our warden, and as long as he lives we must please him if we want to survive. That is the true law of the island, Conner, and we will respect it only because our survival depends on it." He was silent for a moment, and then he said in a low voice. "Hunt if you must, but do not get caught or they _will _kill you; do you understand?"

Conner nodded slowly. "Thank you, Kaldur."

The aquatic rose and made his way to the back of the cave. Megan was leaning over the tigress, pressing damp rags against her wounds. The creature seemed caught in some kind of feverish sleep. Wally and Gar watched but did not touch her.

Kaldur knelt beside Megan and put a cool hand to the tigress's forehead. "She is warm, but not burning."

"The pain is ebbing away, slowly. She needs to rest, but… she'll be fine."

He nodded solemnly, and then looked at Wally. The leopard's eyes never left the tigress's face. "Will you run?"

"So one of you can die? No."

Kaldur cast his gaze downward. "Then Dick is our only hope."

"Dick?" Wally's green eyes burned. "This was his idea, and he just left me to die so he can," he mimicked Morrow's accent, "'tour the laboratory.'"

"You think he can help you if he is bound beside you? By protecting himself, he can protect us."

Wally sat up, growling, "You think he's protecting us?! By eating his fancy food and sleeping in his warm bed? You think he thinks of us as anything other than monsters, than animals? He only thinks about himself, just like the Brain!" He leaned back, breathing heavily. "And if that's what it means to be human… Then I don't want to be human anymore."

Kaldur paused, and then rose. He murmured helplessly, "Have faith, Wally." He turned, then, and walked away.

**BREAK**

"We will send for ze boat tomorrow." Dick looked up in surprise. He'd assumed they'd already called for it. Morrow nodded knowingly. "I would not let your visit end on such a… sour must understand that what I do here benefits all mankind."

Dick simply nodded and went back to his food. His mind raced as he tried to think of a way to talk Morrow out of killing Wally.

"You are concerned for ze cat, _non_?"

_Cuts right to the chase, doesn't he? _"I'm sorry, Doctor, I just… I don't think it's right, killing him."

"He broke into my lab, stole an experiment, attacked Mallah."

"But burning him? It just seems kind of… pagan." He cut into his lunch, watching the doctor.

"What do you suggest?"

"A hanging, maybe? Or a firing squad. Or don't kill him at all; torture him, starve him, make him bleed a little." Now to get to the point. "The thing is, I've spent time with your... creations. They're a family, and something tells me they won't like it if you just kill one of theirs."

"It is not their choice."

"Maybe it should be." He sipped from the crystal. "They should respect the law, but also know why it's there. Make them see him for what he is, and kill him like an animal, at their request."

Morrow nodded. "And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?"

**BREAK**

Dick excused himself to go take a quick nap. Morrow helped Mallah clear the table, muttering thoughtfully, "Such a young boy, yet such… sadism. He reminds me of myself." He chuckled dryly to himself. "I am tempted to not call for ze boat."

Mallah watched him. "Ze boy would never know."

Morrow met the gorilla's eyes. He hesitated, and then murmured, "If there was such a boy created for this island, it is that one…"

"He will grow accustomed to the screams."

"Perhaps he will even continue my work." Morrow grinned. "He has my chin, _non_?"

"_Oui_, and my brain."

"_Your _brain? _Non et non_, you mean mine."

"Perhaps your arrogance, but my wisdom."

"I gave you your wisdom!"

"You gave me my intelligence, not my wisdom."

"Hopefully he has not inherited your impudence, _mon grand_…"


	6. You'll Take it Eventually

**A/N: Short, boring, angsty. Also, I'm sorry, patient935; no Brain and Mallah. **

The tigress opened her eyes, jolting awake with a start. The leopard opened his eyes sleepily, watching her. She slowly sat up, leaning against the cool rock wall. Wally crept forward; she hissed weakly at him.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm a friend." He smiled. "My name's Wally."

She frowned, eyeing him warily. "What's a… name?"

"It's what you call yourself."

The tigress seemed suspicious but let it go. "You took me away from… what is that place?" She looked around. "What is this place?"

"You were in the House of Pain. This is the cave, where we live."

"We?"

"Yes; your new brothers and sisters."

She bowed her head, sighing. "I don't hurt anymore."

"You don't have to hurt ever again."

She looked up at him. "Ever? Is that what the cave is for?"

"Not exactly. We're a family here; our father is the Brain. If we don't follow his rules, he hurts us. But we'll teach you, we'll protect you."

She seemed confused by this concept, but didn't question it. "If you protect me, do I protect you?"

He smiled sadly. "You won't have to, at least for long."

They turned as a figure approached. Dick looked like he hadn't slept in days; he seemed worse than when they saw him last. Wally stood protectively, eyes wary as they followed the boy.

"She's awake?" Dick tried to get closer but Wally snarled softly. The boy sighed. "I know you're upset, Wally, but you have to understand-"

"What? I have to understand what? That it's my fault if I get caught?"

"You knew it going in," he whispered, "but that's no excuse." He met Wally's green eyes. "I came to tell you that he's giving you a fighting chance."

The leopard glared suspiciously.

Dick sat down and leaned against the cave wall. "He's going to test you. He wants to show the others that you're an animal, that you have no control. Then he'll kill you."

"Wonderful," Wally tigress's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

Dick watched her. "Do you have a name, yet?"

She shook her head, wincing at a sore neck.

"Okay, well what kind of name do you want? Just a regular name, or something different like Kaldur?"

"Different."

"Okay… Do you like flowers or-"

She snarled softly. Wally cracked a smile.

"Alright. What about… Oh! Goddesses! Greek, Roman, anything?"

The tigress looked back blankly.

"I guess Greek. There's Athena, goddess of wisdom, or Demeter, goddess of the earth, Artemis, goddess of the hunt-"

"That one."

"Artemis?"

"Yes." Dick grinned.

"Sounds good."

**BREAK**

"I still have an hour before I should head back."

Wally shrugged. "If you say so. I just don't want you getting in trouble, too."

Dick watched the silent trees; there was no wind, no cold. This place was nothing like Gotham, and yet… it didn't feel too different.

"What if I can't do it? What if I can't deny the Want?"

"You will, Wally."

"Well, what if I do and he decides to kill me anyway? He's the Brain, what's stopping him from doing whatever he wants?"

Dick searched for an answer, and then shrugged helplessly. "That's the trouble with humans; they're unpredictable. With animals, you know they'll do what they need to in order to survive, but humans…"

Wally's thoughts went to the House of Pain, and he shuddered. "Artemis is strong."

Dick glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"For the rest of us, we had nightmares for weeks. We could barely sleep, or even leave the cave." Wally cast his eyes downward. "Gar suffered the worst. He'd wake up screaming and he'd tremble for hours. Sometimes, he could barely breathe he was so scared." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I know the Brain does this for science but… no one, not even animals, should have to go through that. No… discovery is worth… that."

Dick glanced at Wally's hand. It was clenched into a fist but he couldn't hide the shaking. Dick instinctively reached out, but decided against it. "Wally, the second I get off this island I'm getting help for you, okay? We'll get him convicted, and you can live like a regular human-"

"A regular human?" His breathing was coming faster; he turned towards Dick, hostile. "You think any of us are going to be regular humans, Dick? Huh? Regular humans aren't covered in fur and scales. Regular people don't live in caves or- or have crazy fathers and- no, no mother…"

Dick hid a smile, calmly counting, "1… 2... 3…" He counted all the way to ten, and then looked at Wally. He was calmer now, but his hands were still shaking. "Wally, there's no right way to be human. They do crazy, barbaric things." He paused. "We know better than anyone, trust me, but that doesn't mean we can just hide forever. One day, we'll return to them. All of us. But only when you're ready."

Wally took a deep, shuddering breath. "You keep saying 'they'."

Dick paused, staring back at the trees. "Yeah."


	7. You Can Have Anything You Want

**A/N: Stuff's about to go down. **

Morrow paced back and forth; the attention of all the creatures was focused on him. He made eye contact with every one of them, spinning on his heel. "Cat."

Wally stepped from the crowd; near the back of the gathering, Artemis watched, using Gar for a crutch. The leopard had his head high and his shoulders back. He stared straight into Morrow's eyes. "My name is Wally."

Morrow allowed the correction. "Wally. You, perhaps, were one of my greatest creations. I consider you my son, and I, as a father, will show you mercy. My test is thus; bring me a rabbit."

Wally was confused. "A rabbit, Brain?"

"You have until noon. Run."

Dick watched as Wally disappeared into the trees. The others shifted, unsure if they were free to go. Morrow paced on the rock, refusing to sit. Finally, Dick sat on a stump and the others relaxed a bit. Megan went to get food for them.

Time passed. An hour, maybe two, went by before there was a rustling in the bushes. Dick bored his eyes into the area where Wally finally appeared. In his claws, he held a squirming rabbit. Wally nearly smirked as he held up the creature. Morrow seemed unconcerned. "Kill it."

Wally's face fell. The others were completely silent. Wally held the creature down, watching as it struggled to get away. He looked back up at Morrow. "How can I kill it, Brain? What would please you?"

"Its sacrifice pleases me." His eyes narrowed maliciously. "Its pain pleases me more."

Dick realized what he was doing. He fought the urge to call out, to help him.

Wally watched the creature. Slowly, he put his hands around its neck. It squeaked as the claws dug into its throat. Blood started leaking as it shrieked louder. Wally winced; the rabbit struggled, until a certain noise triggered him. Wally cried out and let go. The rabbit darted away.

"Kill it!" Morrow yelled angrily.

Without thinking, in one fluid motion, Wally leaped forth on all fours, grabbed the rabbit's throat in his teeth and snapped its neck.

There was silence for a moment. Wally looked up, blood dripping from his mouth. He tried to ignore how the hot liquid was making his mouth water. He stood up, fighting the urge to cry. Megan looked away, covering her mouth with a hand.

Morrow sighed. "Fail." He swiftly pulled out a revolver.

Artemis moved like lightning behind the group. She snarled as she landed on a rock, propelling herself off with powerful hind legs.

A shot rang out and a screamed echoed. Artemis turned, standing on all fours and snarling dangerously over his body. The others were too shocked to move but Mallah was the first to recover.

He roared a line of obscenities in French; Artemis narrowly dodged his enormous hands. He crashed towards her, managing to grab her and toss her like a rag doll. She hit a tree and cried out as she fell, hidden among a fern. Mallah charged after her, blind with rage.

In a flash, Dick was beside Morrow. Blood stained his upper torso and shoulder, where Artemis had sunk her teeth and claws in. "Don't speak," Dick murmured, working quickly. He ripped the sleeve off of his shirt, pressing against the wound. "Megan! Kaldur!"

Kaldur was the first to react. Megan was watching the fight, covering Gar's eyes. Dick pulled Kaldur's webbed hands down to Morrow's shoulder and pressed hard.

Mallah thrust his hands into the underbrush and found her legs. She tried to crawl away, but Artemis was helpless as he tossed her again. He dislocated one of her legs as he threw her; she cried out and collided with the dusty earth in front of Wally.

The leopard snapped out of his shock. He crouched over her, hissing at Mallah. Gar escaped Megan's grasp and stood next to him.

"Megan!" The reptile hesitated, and then joined Dick and Kaldur. "He'll make it, but he's losing blood, fast. Get some water, we need to clean it." She was gone in a second.

Mallah reached out to grab Wally, but he ducked and sank his claws into the gorilla's side. Mallah snarled and turned, but Wally was climbing his back; he bit Mallah's shoulder.

Conner raced out to help Gar carry Artemis into the cave, and then turned his attention on Morrow. He started to run on hind legs, and then gave up and started running on all fours. He ducked under Mallah's legs, snapping at his feet.

Dick watched from the sides. "Kaldur, we need to get Mallah's attention."

"At present, I think that decision would be unwise."

"He'll calm down once he knows that Morrow needs to be tended to."

Kaldur glanced back at them. He suddenly yelled, "Conner, Wally, retreat!"

Conner was the first to hear; Wally was trapped on Mallah's back, afraid to let go for fear of being crushed. Conner turned and ran towards Morrow's body, leaning over and panting. "What can I do?"

Kaldur looked back. "Pressure, here. I'll help Wally." He left and ran towards the edge of the forest, waving his hands. "Mallah! Here!"

Dick turned as the gorilla chased the aquatic; he watched for Megan. "Conner, stay here, I'm going to find Megan."

Wally was panting on the ground, running towards the cave entrance and slipping in. Conner was alone.

And Morrow was laying beneath him, completely at his mercy, bleeding.

The last time Conner had seen blood was when one of his sutures ripped open after he'd climbed a rock. He had never associated blood with real people like Morrow. Yet now the tables were turned, and it was the Brain who lay beneath him bleeding.

There was no one. Morrow's eyes were squeezed shut. Conner slowly leaned down, flicking his tongue over the wound.

There was nothing but the taste, Morrow's breathing, and the quiet jungle. Quiet. Too quiet.

He lifted his head as Mallah snarled. He heard the thundering footfalls as the gorilla charged.

Kaldur watched from the trees. "Mallah! Conner, run!"

The wolf was petrified. The hair on the back of his neck stiffened, and instinct picked him up and tossed him aside.

Mallah was too fast, his fist already coming down.

There was a sickening crunch followed by screaming.

Dick and Megan ran onto the scene, mouths agape as Mallah back away, blood staining his fist.

It was Dick who broke the shocked silence. "Mallah, he's going to die!"

Mallah snapped out of it, leaning down and cradling the body. "No, no, no, you will survive, Monsieur, you will make it."

The gorilla was gentle, but quick. He lifted the Brain and started to run swiftly towards the house. Dick started to follow but Mallah turned on him savagely. "Do not come closer! I will protect him, get away!"

Dick fell back, astounded, but did not get up as Mallah disappeared into the forest.

**BREAK**

The damage in the cave was minimal. Conner and Wally had serious bruising and the leopard suffered a cracked rib, but it was nothing they wouldn't survive. Dick tried not to think about the gorilla and his master too much, as he set to work on relocating Artemis's leg.

Gar, Kaldur, and Megan held her down; Dick ripped off his other sleeve and wadded it up so she could bite on it.

She nodded when she was ready. Dick traced his fingers along the bones, feeling the spot he needed to press back into place.

Artemis waited, getting impatient as all Dick did was run his fingers along the bone. Just as she was about to tell him to stop fooling around, he suddenly seized her leg and in one fluid motion snapped it back into place.

Pain seared through Artemis's leg; she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered.

As the pain started to fade, the others backed away. Kaldur checked on Conner and Wally, and then slipped back into his pool. Megan and Gar decided to go bring back fruit for everyone.

Dick sat between Conner and Wally. The wolf glanced up at him. "What happens now?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know."

"Will the Brain survive?"

"I don't know."

Conner hesitated. "What happens if he doesn't?"

Dick met his eyes wearily. "I don't know. But what I do know is this; for now, the island belongs to us."


	8. But You Better Not Take it From Me

**A/N: So this one's spooky, sad, and silly. **

At night, the cave was cool and dark. Slivers of the moon peered in above the pool; the water rippled and reflected the light to play on the walls. Conner turned over on his stomach, stretching his hands in front of him and crossing them under his chin. He watched the lights play over Megan's sleeping body. Just beyond her lay the exit of the cave, where the moonlight created a glowing pool on the rock.

His ears pricked up as he heard a scuffle. A shadow blocked out part of the light; it snorted softly, and then trotted off into the night.

The wolf slowly stood on all fours. He looked around; Kaldur was laying submerged in the pool, Gar was curled up on a ledge, while Wally and Artemis lay barely touching with Dick on a pile of leaves close by.

He treaded forward, gingerly stepping around Megan. He climbed up and out into the quiet jungle. The scent of the pig still lingered in the air. The wolf followed the smell, tense and eager.

He heard a rustling not far before him. The wolf peered through the underbrush, watching as the pig snuffled at the forest floor. He lay low, watching and waiting until the pig turned it's back on him. The wolf pounced; the pig squealed, and his teeth sank into it's neck, tearing at it's throat. It gurgled as blood gushed from it, twitching in his jaws. Gingerly, the wolf set down his limp prey, excited to try this new meal.

He felt instinct writhe within him, telling him to call to the pack, to howl. He ignored the call though, turning towards his prey.

**BREAK**

The moonlight was shut out, replaced by the soft yellow of the weak fluorescent light bulbs. Inside Morrow's lab, there was no sound but the buzzing of a fly. Mallah swatted at it gently, focusing his energy onto Morrow's broken body.

The doctor's ribs were nearly crushed completely. His lungs had been punctured by bits of bone. His shoulder was still bleeding; his heart had been pressed down by his ribs and all but exploded. An IV ran dilaudid into his veins. His body was broken and beaten and Mallah had not the courage nor the surgical skill to repair him.

Mallah knew what he needed to do. It had always been the backup plan, but he had never thought he would need it… at least, not this soon.

Morrow had left careful instructions; the gorilla felt like he was reading a recipe. As Mallah turned back to look at his body, Morrow's eyes opened. Despite the painkiller flowing into his veins, Morrow still looked like he was in pain. Every breath was torture; speaking was hell. "Ma… Mallah…"

"Don't speak, _Monsieur_; I am almost ready for the operation."

"_Mon grand_…"

Mallah refused to meet his eyes. "Stop, please."

"_Je… je t'aime."_

Mallah paused, and then looked into Morrow's green eyes. "_Je t'aime aussi…_" He kissed his master gently on the forehead. He turned and took away the painkiller from the IV pole, replacing it with anesthesia. Mallah glanced at Morrow one last time, murmuring, "I will see you soon,_ Monsieur_…"

**BREAK**

The tigress leaned down to the waters edge, lapping delicately. She was the first to rise that morning, and she wanted to stretch her limbs. Walking was still difficult, and her body was sore everywhere. The tigress found that walking on all fours alleviated the pain slightly.

"You're not supposed to drink like that." The tigress turned, snarling softly at the leopard.

"I'm thirsty. Leave me alone."

Wally crossed his arms, leaning against a tree. "Artemis, you're going to have to live by

our rules, you know. You can't act like an animal anymore."

The tigress scoffed, leaning down and drinking.

Wally clenched his paw. "Did you hear me?"

She turned, baring her teeth defensively. "You're not my father, you know."

"Good thing, too; if I was, you'd have teared me to shreds."

The tigress dug her claws into the sand. "I did what I had to. You said we protect each other, and that's what I did!"

"We're also supposed to follow the law! I broke it, I was ready to face the consequences!"

"Well, maybe you should have just left me in the House of Pain!"

"Maybe I should have!"

"Why don't I just go back, then?!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

"Fine!" She snarled as she passed him, treading through the sand towards the jungle.

As she reached the underbrush, Wally yelled, "And don't walk on all fours!"

Artemis stood in a huff, momentarily forgetting about her weak leg. She took one step forward and gasped, tripping over a fallen tree. Artemis spat leaves and dirt out of her face. She turned herself over and glared at Wally.

"Well?" he called smugly. "Aren't you going to leave?"

She muttered under her breath, shouting, "I can't walk, genius!"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No!"

"I'm going to carry you!"

"Don't touch me!" She tried to stand as he came closer, but fell again, this time into his arms. "I've got this!" She leaned forward, standing for a moment, until she fell again. She winced and growled, "Well, pick me up!"

Wally helped her up, placing an arm under her legs and back. "I'm not taking you back to the House of Pain!"

"Fine!"

"Great!"

"You're really strong!"

"You're just really light!"

As Wally ran into the jungle, Artemis cradled in his arms, the island was woken up by the cacophonous sounds of arguing.


	9. And When You're High You Never

**A/N: Gonna pick back up at the end here. **

The next few days passed in idle joys.

Dick was getting used to outdoor life; the shirt Morrow had given him was soon covered in dirt and tattered. Rather than return to Morrow's home to find other clothes, he'd given up and discarded the shirt.

The boy already had an acrobatic build, something he'd hidden from the islanders for the three days he'd already stayed. He realized there was no danger in hiding his identity from the others, who surely had no idea who he was anyway.

He took to teaching the others how to do human things; Dick taught them to cook things using a coconut for a pot, or making shelters out of tree branches. He slowly started teaching them to read and even to write; Wally and Gar seemed more interested in the little science experiments Dick performed for them.

Kaldur was happy to mediate and travel between; he seemed more interested in Dick's stories than anything else he offered. Kaldur was amazed at his descriptions of skyscrapers and city streets; he wanted to know about snow and Christmas and Fall. Usually, Dick would start talking about something to him and the others would slowly gather around, even Conner and Artemis who had been slowly drifting from the group.

The only things holding the predators down were Wally and Megan; the leopard often checked on the tigress, though she acted like she was not happy to see him. Meanwhile, Megan had taken note of Conner's drifting and had decided to talk to him.

She was out gathering fruit; Conner was helping reluctantly. Megan offered him half of a coconut.

"I'm not hungry."

She paused and then retracted the gift. "Conner… Is everything alright?"

He did not meet her eyes. "I'm fine."

She hesitated. "Is something going on? It's just… you've been kind of distant lately… At least more distant than usual."

"I'm fine."

She was growing impatient. "Conner, you can tell me. Just let me in."

The wolf suddenly turned on her, snarling, "Leave me alone."

Megan backed away, surprised. She paused, and then took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Conner, tell me what's going on."

"What did I tell you?"

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because!" The answer sounded more like a growl than a word. The wolf spun around, defensively getting on all fours and snapping at her legs.

Megan cried out and fell back, dropping her makeshift basket of fruit. Her eyes were wide from fear.

The wolf suddenly realized what he'd done, and slowly he stood up. Wordlessly, Conner passed her and picked up her basket, putting the fruit back in. He offered her his hand, but she stood on her own, staring at him.

"Don't… Don't become like the others, Conner. I can't lose you too…" She turned then,

walking away and leaving him alone.

**BREAK**

The tigress watched as the wolf stood on all fours. She raised her head as he turned towards the moonlight. She jumped over the sleeping bodies, silent and ghostly; her leg had been healing well. The tigress approached the wolf as he disappeared into the moonlight. She climbed after him carefully.

As she stepped out into the night, the wolf suddenly tackled her. They rolled over and he put his claws against her neck. Surprised, he murmured, "Artemis?"

She shoved him off, snarling softly, "I know what you've been doing, Conner; I want in."

The wolf hesitated. "I don't think-"

"You're not going to get rid of me; if you don't let me come with you, all I have to do is call the others."

He paused, and then begrudgingly walked away. She followed, and they melted into shadow.

**BREAK**

It was the next night when he had the dream.

There was a loud cry in the cave; Gar sat up, panting heavily. Dick was the first to rise, followed by Megan and Kaldur. She wrapped her arms around Gar, whispering, "Shh, it's okay, Gar, shh…"

Dick knelt beside them. "Are you okay?"

Gar nodded; he paused, and then murmured quietly, "I saw… I saw a building, like a skyscraper but smaller. Smaller than Morrow's house, and there were animals… All kinds, with horns and hooves and things… I've never seen before. There were no trees; it was gold and flat. A giant bird flew out of the sky and there was… fire…"

Megan comforted him; Kaldur glanced at Dick, whose face was white as a sheet. The aquatic pulled him aside, murmuring, "What is it?"

"He can't… He can't have dreamed those things…"

"It was merely a dream; it happens occasionally."

"Occasionally?"

"Yes; we believe them to be visions."

Dick stared at Kaldur. "Have you ever had these dreams?"

"Of course; I was in a room, and a man was telling me to write things down. I remember that there were others lined in rows, but that's all that happened in my vision."

"Kaldur, you can't dream about something unless you've experienced it. You can't...

Kaldur frowned. "What are you suggesting?"

Dick met his eyes. "You weren't an animal first. You couldn't have been… You had to start…"

Kaldur's eyes widened. "Human?"

**BREAK**

The tigress lifted her head, blood staining the corners of her mouth. "Do you smell that?"

"Yes." The wolf watched as light suddenly flooded the nearby path. They had not intended to hunt so close to the mansion, but they had heard nothing from Mallah or the Brain; at least, not until now. The wolf and tigress watched as a shadow blocked out the light. A voice, rough with exhaustion, was murmuring unintelligibly in French, carrying something large and metallic.

As he made his way towards the house, all they understood was, "We will, _Monsieur_, but rest…"

The hunters exchanged glances, turning and running back to the cave.


	10. Ever Want to Come Down

**A/N: No Mallah and Brain in this chapter, but they'll be back. patient935. Also apparently horizontal lines are a thing. **

Back in the cave, Wally was kneeling nearby, watching the group from a distance. He started looking around, suddenly confused. "Wait, where's Artemis?"

The others searched the cave as well. Megan gasped. "And Conner?"

Suddenly, the two missing ones slid in through the entrance, halting in their tracks as the others stared. Wally moved forward, examining the tigress, who tried not to look guilty. "Is that… Artemis, is that blood?"

Megan gasped and covered her mouth.

Conner and Artemis looked down, refusing to meet their eyes. Artemis murmured, "Yes, Wally."

He backed away slowly, but instead of being afraid he was disgusted. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"They were just rabbits-"

"They?"

She realized her mistake, but it was too late to lie. "I… Look-"

"Oh, I am looking. And you know what I see? Blood." His eyes were sad suddenly. "You killed something... some_things_. You're a killer, a…"

"A predator?" She took a step forward, angry now. "So what? In the real world, Wally, you would be, too. You know what tigers and leopards and wolves do? They eat flesh. Smaller animals. We can't survive on fruit, Wally!"

"Yes we can!"

"Look at yourself! You're skin and bones! We're not supposed to live this way!"

"We have to!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the law!"

"There is no law anymore!"

There was nothing but the sound of their breathing. Wally and the tigress glared at each other until suddenly, Conner stepped forward. "We need to tell you something."

"That's right," the tigress snarled. "We're leaving."

Conner was confused, but her wild eyes silenced him.

Wally scoffed. "Fine. Go! Run around on all fours! Sleep all day, kill all night! You're no better than the Brain!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Have fun starving yourself, human." She made eye contact with the others, who looked away. "Anyone else want to join?"

There was only silence.

"Go on," the leopard snarled. "Get out, and don't even think about coming back."

She leaned down until she was on all fours. "Trust me, I won't."

The tigress prowled past Conner, who looked back briefly, but eventually followed on all fours. The cat climbed out, and soon the wolf was gone as well.

As their light footsteps disappeared, Megan lay down, Gar nearby. Wordlessly, they all returned to their sleeping places.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell them about the Brain?"<p>

The tigress halted and began to knead her claws in a fallen tree branch. "He is dead, Conner; that… thing was not him. They'll see him soon enough, and then they'll realize the cost of being human."

Conner watched her tear at the bark. "So we're not human anymore?"

She paused. "We never were."

* * *

><p>Soon, the breathing of the others had grown steady and quiet. Dick rolled over, staring at Wally's coiled back. "Wally," he whispered.<p>

"What?" grumbled the cat, though he was not sleepy.

"They're not animals."

"They're not human anymore; they don't follow the law-"

"Shut up and listen. You all started as humans; you were never animals."

Wally hesitated, and then rolled over. "What do you mean?"

"You were people, with families maybe."

"Dick, we don't remember anything."

"Haven't you had a dream before? About someplace you've never been?"

Wally thought for a moment. "Once, my first month. I was in a big metal thing; people were crammed inside, in chairs that weren't comfortable. There was something beneath us; like the ocean, but made of clouds."

"A plane, Wally, you were on a plane! Were there other dreams?"

"Of course, but I never remembered for long."

"You can't dream about something unless you've seen it before."

"Yeah, I heard you say that the first time, but-"

"Don't you get it? Why they're acting like that?"

"What-"

"Wally, they were the last ones Morrow experimented on. He wasn't trying to make a human; he was trying to make an animal. That's why they can't control themselves."

"But… the law?"

"Reverse psychology. Animals can't follow laws; by forcing you into being a vegetarian, he made it easy to want to break the law."

"But… those who broke it were always killed."

"Wally, did they confess to him? Did they ever run away?"

He paused. "They confessed… They always came back."

"Exactly. They felt guilt, and that's what he wanted to destroy."

"Then why hasn't he killed the rest of us?"

"Because for all he knows, you are breaking the law and not telling him. He wants you to think that you should be human, because he knows if he told you the truth, you would try too hard to be an animal. The experiment would have another variable."

"Then how do we not remember anything?"

"There are plenty of ways to cause amnesia…" Dick suddenly stopped. "Wally… It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Because… he's dead. No way could he have survived that."

Wally waited in the darkness, thinking. "So… now what?"

The boy closed his eyes. "Wally… I don't want to make any promises but… My d- I mean, my guardian, Bruce, he's… powerful. It would be illegal, but… We could try and turn you back."

Wally froze. There was a brief gust of wind outside, lifting a few leaves. "Back?"

"You could be human again. We could run DNA tests and find your family, even."

Wally stared up at the ceiling of the cave. "Family?" He suddenly sat up. "Dick… I don't know-"

"Look, you can take as long as you need, okay? Just… in case. When the boat comes back."

Wordlessly, he rested his back against the wall. He waited for a long time; soon, Dick's breathing was even and quiet, like the others. Wally watched the pool of moonlight at the cave entrance, wishing for something to move there and to slink back in, past the others and into the spot beside him, where she belonged.

_Human._ What did that even mean? For so long, he thought that he was an animal calling itself a man but now… Not to mention that he had… a family.

He looked around the cave, at the sleeping forms. _This is my family._ Even if he did have a new one, there was no way he was going to go to them. He would stay, like it or not, with his pack, with his family.

Wally glanced over at Dick's sleeping body. This boy had a family, too, or at least someone who loved him. Wally suddenly realized how selfish he was being; surely Mallah and the Brain had a phone or something in that house. He could take Dick tomorrow, even.

Certain of his decision, he closed his eyes, lay down, and waited for dawn.


	11. In the Jungle, Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: This gets really intense and graphic, so I apologize.**

Dick, Wally, and Gar watched the house, prowling through the nearby vegetation. There was no noise coming from the tall, silent building; it seemed more like a memorial now.

Gar had insisted that he come along and at least keep watch; Megan and Kaldur were hesitant to let him go, but the apparent lack of danger eased their minds enough.

Dick gave the signal and they eased forward. The boy turned to Gar, murmuring, "You keep watch out here. Wally and I are going inside, finding a telephone, and getting out of there, alright?"

Gar nodded, crouching. Wally slipped past Dick, hovering above all fours. They scoured the empty house, searching for a room of equipment or… well, something.

"Here!" Wally raced to Dick's side, frowning at the contraption.

"That little thing? That's supposed to transmit your voice?"

"Hey, don't judge a book."

"... What?"

"Nevermind." Dick began to punch in the number to Bruce's house. "See, I put in this number and it calls him." He held the phone up to his ear, listening as it rang.

Suddenly, a deep, familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Bruce? It's me, Dick. I'm alive; I'm on this island, near the coordinates… Bruce?"

The line was dead. He frowned at the phone. "Must be service. Anyway, we got the-"

He turned, staring up at Mallah, who held Gar in one hand and the severed phone line in another. Gar was hanging from his arms, eyes wide and silent. Wally was nowhere to be seen.

"Well well well," the gorilla murmured. "Look what we have here…"

Dick backed against the wall, hands up. "Mallah, please. We didn't realize you were still here. We shouldn't have trespassed, and we're sorry." He paused. "But what's the point? There's no fight anymore. We just want to get off of the island; we'll never tell."

Mallah snarled softly. "That seems unlikely."

"He's gone, Mallah. There's nothing left to hide."

Mallah laughed. "Perhaps I have less surgical prowess than ze doctor, but I have twice the determination."

Dick lowered his arms, confused. "What? But-"

Suddenly, Wally leapt from his hiding place, crunching on Mallah's hand. Gar was released as the gorilla roared in pain. He tossed Wally aside, snatching at the spot where Dick had been. The boy launched himself into a graceful back handspring, calling to Gar, "Get out! There's a back entrance!"

Gar raced past him, glancing over his shoulder but not slowing down.

Dick smashed the wood in the walls, grabbing chunks and throwing them with precise accuracy. He pulled out a rough staff, ignoring the splinters it left in his calloused hands. He ran forward, waiting until the thrashing monster was close to the ground, and began to fight him.

Wally had never seen Dick in his element before, ducking and weaving and whipping the makeshift weapon with surprising accuracy. It distracted him for a minute, until he heard the boy yell, "Run, Wally!"

The leopard jumped back, landing on all fours on the ground. He searched wildly for something to use; there in the drawing room, a curtain. He ran. His claws sank in and he tore it off the rod. He draped it behind himself as he leaped on Mallah, wrapping the curtain around his body much like a spider would it's prey.

Mallah writhed but was helpless in the heavy material as he crashed to the floor.

Dick and Wally ran past, toward the exit they'd sent Gar down. They slid around a corner, only to stare straight up into a mechanical mask, crowned by a brain in a jar of liquid. Gar cowered beneath the mask, paralyzed by fear.

"_Bonjour_." The voice was only slightly familiar, as if autotuned.

Dick and Wally backed away slowly. The boy stared in shocked silence. "Morrow? What… What did he do to you?"

"I am a god, remember? You cannot kill me." A flicker of color distracted Dick, but he ignored it for the moment. "Like a god, I will be merciful. All I ask is that you serve me. I will remake all of you, send you back to the House of Pain where you will be reborn."

Wally and Gar twitched at the mention of the laboratory; Dick narrowed his eyes and stood, slightly taller than the Brain. He suddenly started laughing a little. "If you ever learned anything about religion you'd know that our Maker made us into His image. Face it, Brain, you're less of a god than we are."

"I control you! I made them, and I will remake you!"

"Bite me."

Wally and Gar stood up behind Dick. The Brain decided to change tactics. "I control life, and I control death."

A built-in gun popped out of the Brain's armor and a shot rang out.

Dick braced himself for the pain, but there was no pain, not even a scream. There was only a gurgling cough.

Gar collapsed to the floor, clutching at his throat and gasping for air. Dick knelt by him while Wally only stared, powerless to move. There was so much blood.

_He was writhing against the bonds. There was nothing but darkness and the roar of the saw and green eyes. _

"No!" The voice broke Wally's flashback as Conner dove next to Gar, staring down at the monkey boy. Gar tried to speak, but the only resulting was a bubble of blood. Dick shuddered; Conner cradled the boy's head in his arms. "Don't worry, Gar, we- we'll get you back to Megan, just- just hold on… Gar?"

The boy's green eyes stared up lifelessly. Wally looked up to see Artemis leaning against a wall, hands covering her mouth.

Conner bowed his head over Gar's body, sniffling softly. The others watched, silent, afraid to speak.

The Brain made a mock chuckling noise. "Go ahead, wolf. Will you not drink his blood too?"

Conner's shoulders tensed. He made a soft snarl, that crescendoed. Suddenly, he abandoned Gar's body and pounced on the Brain, cracking the glass of the jar. A shot rang out but he seemed not to notice as he clawed furiously at the glass, the metal armor, everything.

Dick, Wally, and Artemis met near the wall, watching the frenzy.

The Brain's mechanical voice called out, "Mallah!"

The gorilla's huge hands secured around Conner's lithe body, tossing him back into the hallway. He crumpled, unconscious. The cats moved towards his body, but Dick growled, "We have to leave him. We have to warn the others." They exchanged glances, agreeing silently and slipping into shadows while Mallah tended to the Brain, checking for injury.

They leaned against the walls, moving as quickly as they could before they found the back entrance. As the others slipped through, Dick paused to look back. The Brain's mechanical voice echoed, "This is not done, boy! I am coming, and by the time I am finished, this island will be red!"


	12. Watch it Bring You to Your Knees

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed and somewhat ooc. Next Chapter will be more... well, exciting, at least. **

Megan had disappeared after they relayed the news, climbing through to the jungle and walking alone. No one dared to follow her.

They were silent in the cave, grieving in their own ways. Finally, Artemis built the courage to murmur, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Wally returned sympathetically. "We had no idea the Brain was still alive…"

Artemis hesitated. "Wally… Conner and I knew…"

As Artemis made her confession, the leopard's eyes narrowed. Once she was finished, Wally stood wordlessly. "He would be alive."

"Wally-"

"No. Your selfishness just cost us Gar, and Conner." He sneered softly. "I hope you're happy." He turned and went to the back of the cave, mourning. In the pool, Kaldur submerged with a glare.

The tigress paused, watching Dick. "Aren't you mad at me, too?"

"Blame won't bring them back." He hesitated. "I… need to tell you something, too."

"Yes?"

"I found out the day you… left." Dick turned to her. "You weren't animals to begin with. Morrow experimented on humans."

She shrugged, as if this meant little to her. He frowned.

"Don't you care at all?"

"Humans, animals, somewhere in between doesn't matter now."

"But you might have a family somewhere."

She glanced at him. "You really think they'd want me back looking like this?"

"We'll get help, we'll change you-"

She shook her head. "One thing at a time, Dick. We can't even leave the island yet, and…" Her voice grew soft. "I don't know if I even want to."

His eyes widened, but he dropped it. "I see."

She stared at the still surface of the pool. "Why couldn't I do it?"

"You were mad; everything was confusing-"

"No." Artemis glanced at him. "Why couldn't I rip out his throat when I had the chance?"

He was silent. Dick weighed the options in his mind. He'd sworn under Bruce's code to never kill, that death was never true justice. Yet… how could he stand by knowing the pain Morrow had caused, the torture his friends still go through? If somehow they defeated the Brain and Mallah, would a cage suffice to serve their time until Bruce arrives? _If _he arrives… Could he maintain Bruce's ideals, his law?

Dick watched the pool. Under his breath, he murmured, "The Law is dead…"

Artemis searched his face, but found her efforts fruitless. Finally, she stood. "I'll… go get some food…" Whether she meant meat or fruit Dick did not know, and all he could do was watch as she left.

The boy sighed, laying down and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Half of the day and a night of silence passed before dawn. Megan descended into the cave, eyes red but her face without emotion. She prowled around the sleeping forms, spread out because of new mistrust. She knelt beside Dick, clasping his shoulder. He twitched and his hand snatched her wrist before he was fully awake.<p>

Megan did not react, waiting for Dick to realize who she was before muttering, "He's coming. I heard Mallah and the Brain making their way, and…" She paused. "I think they're not alone."

Dick nodded silently. "I'll wake the others." She slipped aside, waiting quietly. Soon, the groggy creatures gathered around Dick, who had already concocted a plan.

"Mallah and the Brain are heading here, possibly with a new arrival." He picked up a stick, drawing in the dust of the cave floor. "We will meet them at the fallen tree; you will hide behind with Wally and Artemis on the outsides and Kaldur and Megan on the insides, me in the middle. I'll taunt Brain, try to distract him. Meanwhile, watch for the other. If they strike first, Wally and Artemis will come around and attack Mallah; get him away from the Brain. Megan, you and I will take on the other and Kaldur-"

"I want the Brain."

They all looked at her, shocked. Her eyes were glaring, unwavering.

Dick cleared his throat. "Megan will attack the Brain and Kaldur and I will take on the other. In the meantime, find anything you can use; rocks, sticks, anything." He paused. "Mallah and the other are coming alive, but…"

Megan simply nodded, turning and leaving to get supplies. The others exchanged glances, dismissing themselves to go take care of preparations.

As the others grabbed stones, Dick kneeled by the pool, dipping his fingers in the black sand. He lifted them to his face, drawing black circles around his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. Dick glanced down into the water, staring at his blue eyes peering back from a black mask. He looked different; not the well-groomed, stuffy ward he had been playing on the yacht in Hawaii. Behind a mask, though, he felt… real, as if there was a burden lifted from his shoulders.

Lifting his sandy fingers, he traced an R on his bare chest, over his heart.

"R."

He looked up at Kaldur; he'd been the quickest learner when it came to reading. The aquatic gestured towards the letter. "What does that mean to you?"

Dick glanced down. "It stands for Robin."

"What's a robin?" Wally intruded on the conversation. Artemis listened with interest. "Is that like a lizard or..?"

Dick paused. "It's a… songbird."

Wally fought back a snicker. Even Kaldur smiled. Dick managed a sheepish half-smile.

Artemis watched from a distance. She glanced at Megan, who was fervently sharpening a stick into a spear. The tigress treaded lightly over to her, kneeling beside her. She opened her mouth to say something, but chose against it. Instead, she murmured, "Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes," Megan answered without hesitation.

Artemis paused. "Dick's not going to be happy."

"The Brain took everything from me. I don't care if Dick's a little upset."

Artemis grinned. "Don't miss."

* * *

><p>"Stop." Mallah set the Brain on the forest floor, eyes meeting those of the boy on the log. Young Richard Grayson looked… dangerous, if Mallah had to admit it. His eyes contrasted sharply against the mask he'd drawn for himself, and his stance was regal atop the log.<p>

The Brain spoke first. "My, my, Monsieur Richard. What is that on your face?"

"What is that on your face? Oh excuse me, you don't have one."

Mallah sneered softly. The Brain returned, "Such a pity, _garcon_. You had such potential; I could have made you a god. I would have been like a father to you."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "I already have a father." He decided to change tactics. "Morrow, we don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid the time for diplomacy is at an end."

Dick bowed his head. "How can you fight us? We outnumber you."

"Perhaps this will even the odds."

Mallah grinned as, beside him, the green one stepped up. They had done their best to repair him with what little time and resources available. His throat was still red and stained, but they had sewn the wound closed. The creature stumbled, blind and without a will of his own. The children's faces were white.

The other green one stood up. Tears were in her eyes.

"Gar?" Her gentle voice was barely audible. She leaned forward but the Leopard held her back. "Gar, you're alive?"

He looked at her with blank eyes. In truth, they unnerved Mallah, but he would never let the Brain know that. The creature did not acknowledge her, did not make any move.

"Gar? Gar!" The leopard pulled her down.

The Brain emitted an electronic chuckle. "He is no longer your friend, _mon fille_. Perhaps you'll have better luck with this one."

Conner stepped forward, an electronic collar around his neck. He padded forth on all fours, less human than when they had seen him last. He made eye contact with Megan, and then twitched as if stung by a bee. He bared his teeth instead.

Dick glanced at Megan. Her eyes were filled with tears, painful and raw emotions dancing across her face.

"Well, now that we are more well-matched…" The Brain murmured languidly. "I believe the phrase is… sick 'em."


	13. I Wanna Watch You Bleed

**A/N: Guess what, guys. Last chapter. Sorry if it goes too fast, I'm not one for detail. Also, I'll have an epilogue. **

The plan whipped into effect. Artemis and Wally rushed out, passing Conner and Gar to attack Mallah. They swung around, nipping and growling and generally throwing him off.

Conner and Gar came forward slowly, hesitantly. Megan ran to Gar; Dick and Kaldur exchanged glances. The boy muttered, "Brain." Kaldur nodded and rushed the machine. Dick turned to face Conner, who watched him with sad, scared eyes.

Dick ran forward, reaching for the collar, but Conner yelped in pain and snapped at the boy. Dick crouched and went for his legs, taking them out from underneath him. Conner's claws raked along Dick's back as he got back to his feet; the boy cried out, eyes on Megan and Gar.

She was standing in front of him, cradling his face in her hands. He narrowed his eyes and swiped blindly at her, snarling. Megan backed away, refusing to attack. "Gar, it's me. Gar, please stop."

The monkey was impervious to her pleas, though, and continued to rush at her, growing with intensity at every moment.

Kaldur pounced on the Brain, trying to use his weight to crack the helmet. However, the metal sent an electric jolt through him; he fell back, crying out and backing away. Dick looked up but did not stop fighting Conner.

Beyond them, a dull roar echoed in the distance. The sound was like thunder but gentler, crescendoing towards them. However, Dick could not allow himself to focus on the sound now.

Wally and Artemis seemed to be having the most success, but just so. Mallah was not the bumbling ape he had been last time they had fought; now he had coldly calculated moves that threw off the cats. At one point, he grabbed Wally's leg and hurtled him towards a rock. He cried out as the rock pierced his backside, and Artemis was distracted enough to be caught and thrown beside him.

The gorilla turned his attention back to Gar. He yelled, "Attack, _Vert_!" The monkey suddenly grabbed Megan's head and slammed her forward into the dirt, holding her there. She struggled but still refused to fight. Dirt and leaves flew into her nostrils and open mouth; Megan gasped and twitched, making unintelligible sounds.

Conner sank his teeth into Dick's arm; the boy grunted and grabbed Conner by the scruff of his neck, pinching hard. For a moment, they were still, before Dick finally ripped the collar off. A volt shocked his system; he fell back onto the hard earth.

Everything slowed down. Conner froze, staring at Dick's limp form. He shook the bits of metal collar aside and leaned over the boy, scared. He was not breathing. Conner looked up; Kaldur had multiple burns from the Brain's force field, while Megan was struggling less and less. Artemis and Wally tried to crawl away as Mallah approached, fists in the air. In the distance, the roar was growing. It was pulsing, alive almost; if there was a storm, it was going to be massive.

The wolf suddenly felt the urge to do something, like the Want but… different. Instead of wanting to rip things apart, he wanted to punch, to take the hands of his friends and raise them up. It was a want more powerful than all of his fangs and claws and muscle, more righteous than killing. It was less of a want and more of a need, a duty, a purpose.

Conner bared his teeth, rushing forward. He went to Gar first, wincing as his fist grabbed the monkey's leg and the animal fell. He grabbed Megan and tossed her against a tree, staring into her eyes. Hers were streaked with dirt and tears. He brushed back a strand of hair from her face, growling softly, "He's dead, Megan. Your enemy is in front of you."

Her blank eyes turned towards the Brain and Kaldur, who was limping now. Suddenly, she bowed her head and he stepped back. Gar rushed her but this time, she grabbed his neck, hands like iron.

Megan stared into Gar's dead eyes and white teeth. She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes as tears flowed down her muddy complexion. Gar snarled and she wept silently for a long moment, and finally, with strong, steady hands, she twisted his neck to the side.

The body collapsed. She opened her eyes to meet Conner's, but now she looked determined, angry. Megan walked past him, gaining speed until she crashed into the Brain. The volts seemed as if they did not affect her, but only because she grit her teeth and refused to acknowledge the pain.

Conner jumped in front of Wally and Artemis, shielding their bodies. He lunged at Mallah's legs and bit hard on the gorilla's ankle. He whipped his body underneath Mallah, dragging the ankle to the side and throwing the gorilla off-balance.

As Mallah crashed to the ground, Conner rolled away to the side. Wally reached around his side, pulling the rock out of his back with a grunt. A trickle of blood ran down the leopard's spine as Artemis helped him to his feet, and they returned to the fray.

Artemis jumped on Mallah, closing her fist and pounding it into his stomach. Wally did the same to his chest, knocking the breath out of the gorilla.

Mallah called out as the cats began running around him, pinning down his arms while Conner searched for some way to hold him down. The roaring in the distance was growing, thrumming in their ears.

The Brain was distracted long enough for Kaldur to grab Megan, indicating a tree branch above their heads. She nodded silently, scrambling up the trunk and resting lightly on the limb.

The roar escalated above their heads; wind starting whipping the trees around them. The storm was growing in intensity above them, but no one could focus on that now.

Mallah, pinned, stared up at the treetops. He suddenly froze, his eyes full of fear. Wally and Artemis looked up at him as he whispered, petrified, "_Chauve-souris._"

A bright orange flower seemed to sprout from Mallah's neck, but he did not react, did not even twitch. The gorilla simply closed his eyes and let the tranquilizer take it's effect.

At the same moment, Megan's branch snapped and she pushed down with her legs, propelling herself back and rolling away, crouching.

The glass did not shatter, but the force was enough to knock the Brain over on his side. The machine whirred uselessly.

For a moment, everyone was still. A shadow descended on the scene.

The creatures stared at the tall, foreboding figure in front of them. His dark eyes met theirs, resting on Dick's limp body.

"Robin!"

The voice shattered their systems, sending a shock through to their core. They abandoned their posts and ran to Dick's body, but the shadow was already there.

The man pounded his hands into the boy's chest, smearing the black mud on his torso.

Dick's body convulsed.

The man continued to press down onto Dick's chest, over and over again. The others watched, feeling small beside the shadow despite the fact that he was kneeling as they stood.

A forever seemed to pass as the man continued his ministrations. He paused, leaning down and listening to the boy's heart. The shadow leaned back, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

He pressed down hard once more.

Dick twitched, his mouth open. He sucked in air, coughing. He tried to sit up, but he was too lightheaded.

The shadow swept him into it's arms. The others were afraid he would be crushed but the boy managed to gasp out, "You're late, Dad."

The figure squeezed him, and then let go as if he would not embrace him again for a very long time. He turned to face the others; a tear was running down his cheek.

Dick wheezed, "These are my friends, D-... Bruce. A lot… happened here. They need to come with us; they want to be human. Completely human."

Conner put his arm around Megan's shoulders. Kaldur bowed his head; Wally and Artemis joined hands.

The shadow returned his gaze to Dick. He nodded ever so slightly.

Dick smiled weakly at them, leaning on the shadow for support as he stood shakily.

"It's over. We're going home."


	14. It's Gonna Bring You Down

**A/N: So here's the epilogue. Ladies and gentlemen, it's been an honor. **

"He promised to look at them by next Friday."

Dick nodded thoughtfully. "Did he say anything about how long he thought it might take?"

"For now, we have no idea." Bruce paused. "They seem to be settling in alright here?"

The boy smiled. "Kaldur won't leave the bathroom. He thinks toilets are a gift from God."

The billionaire chuckled. "I'm happy to keep them here until they have their own families. Or until Wally breaks my treadmill…"

Dick grinned, and then cast his eyes downward. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"About before… in Hawaii. And also… I'm sorry I called you dad. When you saved me."

Bruce halted in his tracks. "Tell me, Dick. Why don't I let you call me that?"

"So I won't forget him. My real father."

Bruce's eyes were soft as he looked at the boy. "And on that island... were you beginning to forget me?"

He nodded silently.

Bruce let the lesson go unsaid. He nudged Dick lightly. "Now, get some sleep. That island made you soft; training starts bright and early tomorrow morning."

Dick groaned, retreating into his room and shutting the door.

He made himself ready for bed, taking a few moments to relish in the little comforts he had missed in the jungle.

As Dick lay down, he felt as if the bed was… too soft. Despite himself, he'd grown used to the hardness of the cave's rock floor. He hoped the others were sleeping well.

The night began to drag on around him. Just as he would begin to drift, shadows reared up and snarled, moving in twisted shapes. He rolled to his side, only to meet Mallah's gaze. He gasped and sat up, turning on the light. There was nothing there.

Dick shuddered, laying down again and refusing to turn off the light.

* * *

><p><em>The man's green eyes pierced him like the scalpel he held. There was some kind of drug running through his veins; his skin was on fire, his eyes were screaming louder than his mouth, which had grown hoarse after hours of the endless pain.<em>

_The man took off the mask, only to have Gar's face. The monkey stared at him, empty, and snarled softly before plunging the scalpel into his throat._

Wally leaped up off the floor, clawing at his throat. He was surprised to see it still intact.

He glanced towards the door, where Artemis was leaning. Her eyes watched him, sad and scared. Wordlessly he went to her, taking her hand.

* * *

><p>Dick leaned his head forward as the figure appeared at the door. Megan entered. She looked up at Dick sheepishly, murmuring, "Dick… I kept having nightmares. Is it… Is it okay if… I stay here?"<p>

The boy paused, and then grinned gently. He indicated for her to come to the bed, where she snuggled in on the edge and lay still, breathing steadily after a moment.

A few minutes passed before another shadow appeared at the door. Conner muttered, "Oh, she's in here. I was worried, I…" He cleared his throat. "I guess I'll… go…"

Megan lifted her head sleepily. "Conner? Do you want to stay here?"

He hesitated; Dick nodded, and the wolf prowled forward, resting beside Megan's form.

It was not even a full minute before Kaldur appeared at the door. Dick just sighed, indicating for him to join. He did not snuggle like the other two, but seemed relieved just to have human contact. Dick tried to ignore his wet, slimy skin.

Finally, Wally and Artemis appeared at the door, hand in hand. Wally frowned. "Aw, you guys didn't even invite us?"

Megan smiled and beckoned them to enter. Wally jumped on the bed, covering Dick's lower torso while Artemis cuddled around his legs.

Dick was uncomfortable; they were all sleeping soundly soon, but he was too warm and too cold and bony limbs were poking him.

However, he could not care less. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>The gorilla glanced up. The cart was wheeled in, a large machine held chained to it.<p>

Mallah chuckled softly. "So you are chained too, _Monsieur_?"

"I do not understand why, but I can do nothing about it now." He paused. "How does prison suit you, Mallah?"

"I am bored. There is no one left to intimidate: no challenge. They will not even let me have a book for more than a few minutes without supervision."

"Fear not, we will escape."

"I know, _Monsieur_." Mallah flashed a small glint of steel.

If he had a head, the Brain would have shaken it in admiration. "Oh, _mon grand_. _Je t'adore._"


End file.
